The Reason
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: [Complete] [Song-fic Oneshot] To... can you guess... the reason. Inuyasha picks in between Kikyo and Kagome. Which one? If you can't guess... you got problems...


**The Reason**  
  
Kagome ran to the well. As she was near it, she dropped to her knees. She leaned over the edge, the tears that were running down her face dropped way down into the well. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why does he always go to her?' Inuyasha slowly walked up from behind her. 'I made her cry again. Why do I do that?'  
  
_I'm not a perfect person.  
There's many things I wish I didn't do._  
  
'She's the one who showed me there's more to life than betrayal, death, killing, and my own selfish desires.' he thought. He approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She froze upon feeling his touch.  
  
_But I continue learning   
I never meant to do those thing to you.  
_  
She turned around. He saw her tear-stricken face. Those blood shot eyes looking at him. "Why did you come here? To cause me more pain?" she said without thinking. She came into realization of what she said and gasped. She moved to say something else but he beat her to it. "Wait a minute. I deserved that, I know you want me to leave, but I must say something first."  
  
_And so I have to say before I go   
That I just want you to know_  
  
"Kagome, you have stuck by my side for longer than anyone else has. You were the one who help me see things more clearly in the world. Life isn't about our own selfish greed. It's about friends, family, enjoying ourselfs. I to enjoy myself by killing. You showed me how wrong that was. Enjoying life should be clean fun..."  
  
_I found a reason for me   
to change who I used to be_  
  
"...Sure, every once in a while, we must defend ourselfs and the people we cherish the most. Kagome, I wish I would have told you sooner, but... the person I cherish most has been with me a while. I have grown to love her..." Kagome whimpered. 'Why does he tell me this? Can't he see he's breaking my heart by telling me he loves Kikyo?' She began staring at the ground, but Inuyasha took his hand under her chin raising it gently. Seeing the pain on her face, caused his heart to jolt. "I know what you're thinking. She's not Kikyo. She's you."  
  
_A reason to start over new   
and the reason is you._  
  
He pressed his lips to hers gently. He pulled back wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and gently setting his head on top of hers. "Sorry for everything I've done to you. You know what, even our petty little arguements are like a routine now..."  
  
_I'm sorry that I hurt you.   
It's something that I must like with every day._  
  
"I mean... can you think of a day we didn't argue?" he asked. She laughed with him. He felt her laughing fron deep within her heart. He smiled.  
  
_All the pain I put you through   
I wish I could take it all away._  
  
She leaned back out of his embrace, staring into his golden eyes. He was looking down, wanting to trace this moment in his mind forever. New tears were streaming down her face. Tears of happiness.  
  
_And be the one who catches all your tears   
That's why I need you to hear.  
_  
He slowly wiped her face clean of the tears. Smiling, she looked up. "You know something, you're a jerk. A self- centered, egotistical, hanyou..." He looked at her with pain written all over his face. She was rejecting him? 'Well, she's right I'm a worthless half-breed.' he thought. "...that I have grown to love more than you will ever know." His face lit up. Scared from what he previously thought, he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her forward into another kiss. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I was never going to have you." Kagome smiled. "You always did have me." He smiled down at her. Kagome began to hum.  
  
"_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you and so i have to say before i go, that i just want you to know. I've found a reason for me, to change who i used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didnt know. A reason for all that i do, and the reason is you_." she sang softly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. 'How fitting.' he thought as they walked back to camp, hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------Okay. I know that there's too many fanfiction's with this song in it, but hey it's all cool. I don't particularly like the singers to this song, but hey the lyrics are cute.


End file.
